dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinich (Pandalove93)
Pinich 'young Bio-Saiyan, created by Dr. Crypto, and the best friend/rival of Tekka. When Dr. Crypto create strong Bio-Saiyans, Pinich became child, which made Crypto think Pinich is failed version. But when Crypto was going to destroy Pinich, Pinich escape and went to Earth where he met Vegeta's family and they adopted him, even though Vegeta wasn't agree with it at first. Later he became good friend with Tekka and their dream is became strongest in the universe. 'Personality: Pinich has a "battle ready" attitude. At firth he was planning to became stronger to proofe to Crypto that he isn't weak. But when he and Tekka became friends, Pinich realized that it's fun be part of team which really likes him as he are. And then he start to help his friends. He is friendly to Tekka, respectful to others, but he resorts to unspeakable tactics in a rough spot. Allthough he's ready to battle and making his master, Vegeta, proud. Because Pinich is Bio-Saiyan, he has no idea about human world things, like getting married or friendship. 'Power:' Even though Pinich wasn't strongest of Bio-Saiyans, he was strong enough to battle with Tekka, but he has little problem with Pan. After training with Vegeta his power-level rose to 6,000. In Xicor Saga he was strong enough to battle with low-level Bio-Saiyans, but he wasn't strong enough to battle with Xicor and Pinich was almost killed. In Kuriza Saga Pinich's power-level was almost 10,000 and he was strong enough to kill Conner, because he though Conner kills Tekka (allthough Tekka was saved by Goku, and training with Wukong). But he hasn't any chance to Kuriza's Final Form. After defeat of Kuriza, Pinich went to Dragon World with Dragon Team to became more stronger than Tekka, who was able to turn into Super Human. With training of Wukong Pinich became strong enough to battle with Super Human Tekka and even able to turn into Super Saiyan, which made Vegeta very proud. In Dragon World Tournament Saga, Pinich was one of the strongest in Dragon Team, even though his power was rivaly with Tekka, who was able to turn into Super Human 3, and Pan, who was able to turn into Super Saiyan Goddess Super Saiyan. But with Wukong's help him to turn into Super Saiyan 3 and he was able to defeat most of Hino's students. After training of years he was almost strong as Vegeta and in Noi Saga he was able to turn into Super Saiyan 4 which was able to battle with Super Noi. 'Techniques:' *'Flight '- The ability to fly by using ki. *'Ki Blast '- The most basic form of Energy Wave. *'Galick Gun '- Energy Wave learned from Vegeta. *'Pinich Combo '- A strong combination of compact hits finished with a Saiyan Upward Kick. *'Rolling Attack Pinich Punch '- A strong rolling punch, similar with Rolling Hercule Punch. *'Super Galick Gun '- More powerful version of Galick Gun. *'Big Bang Attack '- Powerful attack learned from Vegeta. Pinich use this move in his Super Saiyan form. *'Final Flash '- Pinich's ultimate move, which he learns into training in Dragon World. 'Transformations:' Great Ape: 'Like other Saiyans, Pinich can transform into a Great Ape when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. In this form, he can't control his anger. '''Super Saiyan: '''Pinich turns into this form, when he was training in Dragon World. '''Super Saiyan 2: '''The characteristics are similar to Super Saiyan, except the hair becomes spikier, and blue lightning surrounds the entire body along with the golden aura. Pinich Turns into this form when Evil Spirit of Dragon World takes control of him. '''Super Saiyan 3: '''In this form his hair of his head grow up to the waist, the eyebrows disappear, and blue lightning surrounds the entire body along with the golden aura. Pinich turns into this form when Wukong awakes his inner powers. '''Golden Great Ape: '''This form is hybridof Great Ape and Super Saiyan. '''Super Saiyan 4: '''This form is achieved by Pinich after mastering Golden Great Ape, thanks to Tekka. 'Fusions: Pinicka: 'Pinicka is ex-fusion of Tekka and Pinicha. 'Trivia: -This is Pandalove93's version of Pinich fom Dragon Ball Fusions. -In Dragon Ball Fusions, Pinich is normal Saiyan, but in this version he's Bio-Saiyan. Category:Pandalove93 Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z-Fighters